


Still Hidden (Somebody's Babe AU epilogue.)

by Batagur



Series: Somebody's Babe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash faces certain death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hidden (Somebody's Babe AU epilogue.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to give Ash a full name. Dr. Badass isn't enough.

~*~  
Ash had not anticipated that he would succeed. It had been unnerving to look into the eyes of a demon. It had made his stomach drop to the pit of his pants, but Ash held his cool as best as he could.

Ash looked about the bar, wondering if anyone else had notice. There were only five people left from the breakfast crowd. The lunch crowd hadn't made it in yet. Scooter Banks sat across from Bear Krailing. The two old hunters were hunched over cups of coffee, probably discussing the latest rumors in the hunting circles. A man Ash didn't know, still lingered over bacon and eggs. Another man that Ash had seen once or twice but he was not acquainted with headed out the front door.

The Demon in the hat smiled at Ash. "No body's coming to save you boy." He then looked past Ash, Ash turned to look where the man was looking and was just in time to see Scooter's hand dart out quick towards Bear. Blood spurted between the pressure of his own fingers, as if he fought to keep it within the confines of his body, and Bear's gurgling death throws were sickening to watch. Scooter had just slit Bear's throat without a second thought. He then smiled up to Ash and the Demon in the hat. Scooter's eyes flashed dark. He was possessed. The man eating his breakfast never looked up. It was as if he was in a whole other dimension from the carnage.

Ash's attention went back to the Demon when the man reached out and took his left wrist in his hand.

"Real nice watch," the Demon reiterated. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ash knew better than to antagonize the fucker unnecessarily, at least not until he knew what it really wanted. It was better to act as if nothing was important to him, including his watch that his parents had spent a fortune on to celebrate his Ph.D.

Ash flipped open the catch on the watch and slipped it off his wrist. He slapped it on the bar in front of the thing. The demon's smile grew wider.

"You are a smart boy," he sneered. "You know what's best for you. I bet you already know why me and my associates are here."

"Maybe," Ash drawled slowly.

The demon snorted. "Yeah, I know you want to protect your little girlfriend, Dean Winchester. Best way you can do that is give us the information you took."

Ash's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the man. Ash knew he was a dead man at that moment, the most he could hope for was to protect Dean.

"You give us what we want, and I promise, you die quick," it said. It then added, "We won't even touch him. Isn't that what you want? You love him. Guess what. He loves you too. Scary ain't it! It would kill him to know you died horribly, and in pain, with another man's dick up your scrawny little ass."

That made Ash flinch, but he knew what the fucker was doing. It was reading his fears and using them against him. Demons sometimes did that. It was there most effective weapon. They would mix truths with lies and play people like fiddles.

The Demon slipped Ash's watch on his right wrist and proceeded to admire the look of it on himself. "Now, Dr. Ashley Johansen-Badass, you will get what I want and turn it over to me. You do that, you die quick, and your sweet heart doesn't die at all… yet. Can't promise you about later. That depends on him, doesn't it?"

Fucker could read him. Ash had an idea how to stop it. It was only a theory that he Jo and Crazy Dan Parsons thought up one night after Parsons had a run in with a particularly bad and creepy demon. Crazy had been repeating a street address over and over again to the tune of the Mickey Mouse Club theme and got the song stuck in his head. For some reason, that had confused the demon. It was enough of an advantage for Crazy to trap the thing.

Ash immediately put a song in his head he knew would get stuck there. It would drive him nuts, but it was necessary. He tried not to openly grimace when he thought of the first lines of the Tiffany song, "I think we're alone now."

"You're a smart boy," the demon drawled on. "I think you know what I want." He looked up in Ash's eyes. "Right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, dude. I'll get it," he said blandly.

Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand

God, shit worth doing right was always a living hell to do. Ash kept the song up in his mind, turning away from the demon. He only looked back once to see the fucker looking him over like the best looking thing at a titty-bar.

Ash sighed, knowing he was a dead man but still committed to his hopeless plan.

He was surprised when he found himself alone in the back utility room. The Demon hadn't followed or sent one of his friends after him.

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

The gas line was not really up to commercial code. Ellen had explained it before to Ash. It was something about being grandfathered in because of the building's age. All Ash cared about was the fact that it was less than three feet from the hot water heater. It was easy to break the Polyethylene valve with the large monkey wrench Ellen had left in there the last time the utility/mop sink sprung a leak.

Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say

Ash blew out the hot water tank pilot light. Every moment, during every action, he expected to be caught and killed immediately. It never happened. He could smell the gas building up in the small room.

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

He started walking and didn't stop. He didn't even notice when He was no longer inside the roadhouse. He was out back, walking past the shed. He didn't even dare go in there. He wasn't far enough away when the explosion happened. It threw him to the ground with a wave of scorching heat. Searing pain lanced his thigh, and he threw his arms up over his head to protect himself from the flaming debris.

After a moment, he slowly lifted his face from the dirt and looked back at his handy work. He was amazed to see the flames shooting into the sky. It hadn't taken long. It hadn't taken much. Ash rolled to his side, hissing as sharp pain reminded him that he had not escaped unscathed. There was a small chunk of dark timber lodged the back of his thigh. He knew that it was not a bad wound. Nothing felt broken. He reached back carefully and pulled it out. The wound began to bleed freely. The blood flow was somewhat fast, but not as fast as if he had severed a blood vessel, he figured. All the same, he should probably try to get some help.

He looked into the flames again. He thought he saw dark shapes in smoke moving away at odd angle. They escaped too. They didn't seem to notice him laying there bleeding behind the shed. They moved away in another direction.

Ash knew what he had to do. To keep them safe, he had to disappear. If the demons thought their secret died with Ash, then Ellen, Dean, Sam… they were all better off. Ash prayed Ellen was safe. He prayed she would find the papers okay. Ash knew he had to go. He was the link the demon's sought to eliminate. They couldn't have known about the fire proof safe that was not inside the Roadhouse. They probably assumed that it all went up with him.

Ash stood, gritting his teeth against the pain. It was five miles to the filling station that was half way to the next town. He could make it there. He knew he could. From there, Dr. Ashley Johansen, Dr. Badass, would cease to exist.

He looked back at the flames one last time and thought of Dean.

"For you, babe."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know a gas leak wouldn't explode that violently that soon, but lets pretend Ash leads a charmed life, shall we? :)


End file.
